


Shatter Glass

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl ran and looked ahead as she carried many pretties for her king.





	Shatter Glass

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl ran and looked ahead as she carried many pretties for her king. She remembered picking pockets a few minutes ago. The Sewer King ordering her to obtain lots and lots of pretties. She also remembered a glass alligator he had. The alligator she knocked down. Shattered. Being blamed?

 

THE END


End file.
